challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Shopville/The Teams are Gone
The Teams are Gone is the thirteenth episode of Battle For Shopville. In this episode, the merge occurs. Transcript *Cupcake Queen: Hey, Lippy? *Lippy Lips: Yeah, Cupcake Queen? *Cupcake Queen: You know how, in the season finale of TSG, you stole Small Mart? I'm worried the viewers might vote you off for that. *Lippy Lips: Well, I did return it, and we're battling for it again now, so I don't think that'll be a problem. *Announcer: Well, let's see if you're right, because now it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *(Hork hork hork, glorp glorp, gloop gloop gloop, doot doo, Cake at Stake!) *Announcer: Welcome to Cake at Stake. We got 23 votes. I've got a surprise. It's a double elimination! *All: WHAT!!!! *Announcer: Yes. Now for the votes. Lola Roller Blade and Slick Breadstick got no votes. Lippy Lips and Pina Pineapple got 2 votes. Strawberry Kiss got 4 votes. Cupcake Queen and Apple Blossom are eliminated with 10 votes. *(Cupcake Queen and Apple Blossom are sent to the TLC.) *Announcer: Everyone, say goodbye to your teams. It's time for the merge. The contest Remember the barf bag contest from BFDI 15? Well, that's what this contest is. You are each standing on a platform in a giant barf bag. For each contestant you're playing as, do three actions. Try to stay on your platform as long as possible. If you want, you can try and knock other contestants off. The contest ends November 24th. Results *(I forgot to click Save when I was editing this, so let's cut to the chase) *Announcer: These are your current scores. #Strawberry Kiss - 60 #Sarah Fairy Cake - 50 #Slick Breadstick - 45 #Suzie Sundae - 42 #Lippy Lips - 40 #Connie Console - 38 #Donatina - 36 #Toasty Pop - 34 #Philippa Flowers - 33 #Pina Pineapple - 32 #Lola Roller Blade - 31 *Announcer: Toasty Pop, Philippa Flowers, Pina Pineapple, and Lola Roller Blade, you are the bottom third. That means the voting will only be between the four of you. And guess what? The viewers won't be voting. The contestants who aren't up for elimination will, and it will be a double elimination. *Lippy Lips: Why? What's the occasion? *Announcer: An eliminated contestant is going to rejoin the game, and that's what the viewers will be voting for. You can choose Celeste Zest Cake... *Celeste Zest Cake: I'd want to rejoin, but since Celeste Rainbow Dress's in the TLC with me, I'm fine if I don't. *Announcer: ...Cheeky Chocolate... *Cheeky Chocolate: Viewers, let me ask you something. Does it really make sense that someone like Connie Console is still in the game, and yet someone like me is not? *Announcer: ...Jessicake... *Jessicake: I don't care if I don't rejoin. Some of these contests are far too rough for my standards. *Announcer: ...Spilt Milk... *Spilt Milk: Guys, just because I have a pencil doesn't mean I should be eliminated. Please vote me back in! *Announcer: ...Kooky Cookie... *Kooky Cookie: I may have a good sense of humor, but that's in the past. Over four years in the past, to be exact. I've changed since then. Please vote me. I really deserve a second chance! *Announcer: ...Tayler Tee... *Tayler Tee: Oh yes! I hope that I rejoin! Although the viewers might not vote me... *Announcer: ...Freda Fern... *Freda Fern: I've got to rejoin! *Announcer: ...Buncho Bananas... *Buncho Bananas: Why did they vote me? I'd better rejoin! *Announcer: ...Nina Noodles... *Nina Noodles: Was I just eliminated because I was the only recommended character in this season?\ *Announcer: ...Celeste Rainbow Dress... *Celeste Rainbow Dress: Am I bland? Is that why I was voted off? *Announcer: ...Cupcake Queen... *Cupcake Queen: You know, Announcer, I wouldn't say that if I were you. I've got a magnet, and I can demagnetize you! *Announcer: Yikes. *Announcer: ...and Apple Blossom. *Apple Blossom: Water! Dr. Fizz! Water! Dr. Fizz! Water! Dr. Fizz! *Announcer: To vote, use the poll below. Voting ends November 30th. Epilogue *Lippy Lips: Sarah Fairy Cake, what an honor it is to be competing with you.